djwstudiosfandomcom-20200215-history
Kenny's Drive
Kenny's Drive is a 2005 American animated stick figure road comedy film produced by DJW Studios and Rubix Entertainment and released by Paramount Pictures on August 26, 2005. It was the eighth feature in the DJW Studios film series and the fourth DJW Studios film that was co-directed by Garreck Hansen and Michael Grusby after Steamin' Hot, Tony Tom-Tom's Delivery Service and The Landrums. It was also one of the last DJW films to be released on VHS. A sequel, titled Kenny's Drive 2: Hit the Road Again!, was planned for release in 2014, but it was cancelled due to production of Steamin' Hot 2. The film's plot centers on Kenny Wellington (Josh Peck), who is halfway through his senior year in college. He is sent away by his teachers to drive across the country and find some materials for a major project. But he soon realizes that the entire country is taken over by the nationwide Howdy-Do Day Country Fair. His only hope is to survive the chaos of the fair while collecting all the materials on his list and return to Westerview University to show his teachers why he shouldn't be expelled. The film was accompanied by the short Weatherman for its theatrical and home media releases. Cast *Josh Peck as Kenny Wellington *Jason Lee as Mr. Nathans, Kenny's homeroom teacher *Dee Bradley Baker as Principal Volf More coming soon! Production Release Kenny's Drive was originally going to be released on November 11, 2005, but on September 10, 2004, the movie's release date was changed to August 26, 2005. Damen Walker stated that the reasoning was due to wanting to have more DJW Studios movies, especially those produced by Rubix Entertainment, released in a season other than Fall (following 2004's Steamin' Hot). Music Alan Menken was concerned with Damen Walker's position on the use of music. Unlike the other films Menken composed, which were mostly from Walt Disney Pictures, Damen Walker did not want Kenny's Drive to be a musical, saying it was a road comedy film set in the modern world and featuring a "real college boy". However, Alan Menken favored the musical format, since musicals are what he was known for composing. Menken later agreed with Walker and decided they should hire someone to write and perform original background songs for the film. They chose Rubix Records country singer-songwriter Helen Henry. Marketing Trailers A teaser trailer for Kenny's Drive was released on December 12, 2004, and was shown before films such as Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events and Fat Albert. The first theatrical trailer was released theatrically on March 18, 2005 along with Tj's World: Magical Adventure! A Tj-Tastic Movie. The second theatrical trailer was released on May 17, 2005, and was attached to films such as Madagascar and Y-Guy: The Movie. Two TV spots were released on May 28, 2005 and July 23, 2005. Taglines *He is taking off on a little bitty trip. *To earn his college graduation, he's driving across the the country. What could possibly go wrong? (Billboard only) More coming soon! Soundtrack Kenny's Drive: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack is the soundtrack to the film of the same name. It was released by Rubix Records on August 23, 2005. Helen Henry has contributed five original songs for the film, along with a cover of the 1980 Willie Nelson song "On the Road Again". The original score was composed by Alan Menken. #Super Speedin' Maniac - Helen Henry #For the One Place - Helen Henry #Believe It - Helen Henry #Everyday - Helen Henry #On the Road Again - Helen Henry #How Life Works - Helen Henry #Kenny Wellington #Project Failure #Conference #Set to Go #The Country Fair #Ferris Wheel Rescue #Policeman's Warning #Handled by the Leash #Land of Stumps #Crowd Escape #Schoolyard Showdown #Kenny Apologizes #The Real Project Images Kennysdrivesoundtrack fullcover.png|Front and back covers Kennys-Drive soundtrack-disc.png|CD disc Home media Kenny's Drive was released on DVD and VHS in both wide-screen and full-screen editions on December 20, 2005. The DVD includes the film's theatrical short, Weatherman, as well as outtakes, deleted scenes, and Stick Figures: A Squiggle Through Time, a 16-minute long documentary film about DJW Studios featuring Damen Walker, the director and animator. The VHS, on the other hand, has only the Weatherman short and some opening previews. Kenny's Drive was released to Blu-ray disc on May 15, 2007, as the first DJW film to be released in said format, and was re-released on DVD and Blu-ray combo pack on March 10, 2009. Sequel Production for a Kenny's Drive sequel Kenny's Drive 2: Hit the Road Again! began in August 2013 and finished in May 2014. It was set for release on December 5, 2014 but was cancelled due to production of Steamin' Hot 2. Transcript Trailer transcripts To see the transcripts for the film's trailers, click here. Main transcript To see the official transcript of the film, click here. Category:Films